Victor's odd behavior
This is how the scene for where Marty and Kevin notice Victor acting in a strange mood in A Zebra Wedding. (Marty, Kevin, and Zecora enter the castle) Victor: What is going on here!? Zecora: Ah Victor, my love, Sweet and caring Turtle Dove. Victor: Oh, Zecora. I didn't see you come in. Kevin: Hello, Boss! Victor: "Boss"? Kevin, I have a name. Kevin: Oh, yes, bo.. uh Victor. Marty: Hey, you feeling alright Victor? Victor: Oh sure, why wouldn't I? Marty: Oh, uh just wondering. Victor: Now then, Is everything going to be ready? Zecora: A fine day of Attending, A very special Wedding. Victor: (puts his arm around Zecora) Couldn't of said better myself. Marty: Okay. Um, I think me and Kevin will go check on the others right now. Victor: Sure, you go do that. We'll join ya later. Zecora: (laughs) Marty: Come on, Kevin. Kevin: Right behind you, Marty. (the 2 walk out of the castle) Kevin: Something's wrong. Victor doesn't normally snap at me like that. Marty: I see what you mean, Kevin. I never seen him act like that before. Kevin: And he always enjoys me calling him "Boss". Marty: Let's go see how everyone else is doing. (in the castle's kitchen) Marty: Well, what do you make of it, Kevin? Kevin: All these party favors look good enough to eat! Rafiki: Marty, Kevin, Care for a sample? Marty: Oh, hey Rafiki. How are things here? Rafiki: Pretty well. How're they coming, Applejack? Applejack: (sets a dish down) Just fine and dandy, this may not be the stuff ah' normally cook. But Victor's a good friend and he and his bride deserve the best for this gig. (to Kevin and Marty) Here y'all, how's about you try some of this here? It was a request from Zecora. Kevin: (takes one and tries it) That's great cooking you did, Applejack. Marty: (tries one himself) This is good stuff AJ. Applejack: Thank ya kindly, Rafiki's shown me a lot about this stuff. (then Victor and Zecora come in) Victor: Hello guys. Kevin: Hey uh....Victor. Marty: Hey Zecora, you and Victor gotta try this stuff! Zecora: (takes one and tries it) Applejack's desserts are devine, I see that everything's dandy and fine. Victor: (takes one and tries it but is not all too good) Yes, It is. Applejack: Hey, Victor how bout you take some with you? Victor: Oh sure my friend, (he takes a bag) You know, I'm gonna be going now, I'll catch up with you later. (as he leaves he throws the back into the garbage with no one looking but Marty and Kevin notice) Marty: What the?! Zecora: He'd sure enjoy Applejack's dessert, A small taste did not hurt. Marty: But Auntie! Victor just threw the.. oh nevermind. Come on Kevin. (the 2 leave the kitchen) (in the hall where the after party takes place) Kevin: So, Now what, Marty? Marty: I think now, we should check on the after party stuff. Pinkie Pie: (pops out) Hi guys! Kevin: Yah! Pinkie, don't sneak up on us like that! Pinkie Pie: Sorry, Charlie, Stefano, King Julein, and I are just getting ready for our after party dance practice. Charlie: (notices Marty and Kevin) Oh good, you guys are just in time to see our stuff! Stefano: Just you wait 'til you see our moves. Marty: So, how are things doing? Kevin: Have you guys noticed Victor being odd? Charlie: No, we haven't. Marty: We just thought we'd ask. King Julien: Oh good, you guys are here! Now I can show you one of the songs I choose! Kevin: Let's see it King Julien. King Julien: Hit it! (Pinkie Pie and Charlie start up the music as King Julien starts to sing) King Julien: There's a place where the crazy moon Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom Will carry you away Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines And the rhino rhumba in a conga line And the pink flamingoes are intertwined As the stars come out to play In Upendi Where the passionfruit grows sweet And it's so divine That you lose your mind As it sweeps you off your feet In Upendi Without a worry or a care It just takes two To make it true Your heart will lead you there. (song ends) Marty: Not bad. You guys keep up the good work. Pinkie Pie: Thanks Marty! I'm sure Zecora will like it too! Charlie: Me too, Pinkie. Wouldn't you agree Stefano? Stefano: Yeah, I say this is the best work we've done yet! (then Victor and Zecora come in) Pinkie Pie: Hiya Zecora! Hiya Victor! What do you two think of our dance moves? Zecora: Your dancing is Unique and by far a fine Technique. Victor: Yeah, it's impressive. (under his breath) For a 6 year old. Kevin: Did you hear what he said Marty? Marty: Yeah, I heard it loud and clear. Kevin: Victor never says anything like that about Pinkie's parties Zecora: King Julien, You'll make us really dance, due to our special romance. King Julien: Thank you so much, Zecora. For I, King Julien will make sure that your wedding goes right! Zecora: A fine wedding to occur, Let us leave them with their work Victor. Victor: Yeah, right behind you. (she and Victor leave, and Kevin and Marty watch them, confused) Kevin: Did you see that? Marty: You're dang right I did, Kevin. Kevin: I suggest we check on the outfits. Marty: Good idea. (Marty and Kevin arrive in the tailor room where Rarity is working on the outfits) Rarity: Kevin! Marty! How nice to see you! Kevin: Rarity, nice to see you too. Marty: How are the outfits coming? Rarity: Just fine Marty, dear. What do you think of this suit for you, Kevin? Kevin: It looks lovely, I hope Victor and Zecora will like it. Rarity: I hope so too, Zecora asked for this dress to have these features personally. Marty: I think she'll love the dress, it's crack-a-lacking! Kevin: You said it, Marty. Victor and Zecora come in Rarity: Hello, Zecora, Victor. Zecora: Hello, My dear Rarity, What wedding gown awaits this Beauty? Victor: I'd like to see what you've got too. Rarity: What do you think of this dress, Zecora? Zecora: It's a fine frock, but could you extend the rear end so it can trail behind, when I walk? Rarity: Of course. Marty: Do you have anything for Kevin and Victor as well? Kevin: Yeah, what do you have for me? Rarity: I think I have just the thing for you two. Kevin: What? Rairty: Perfect uniforms for the stallions of the wedding. 2 high-class suits Kevin: It looks perfect! Victor: Yes, but I want mine a different color. And a bit more high class. Rarity: If that's what you want. Kevin: But Victor, I think it's just fine as it is. Victor: Kevin, this is my suit! I'll decide how I want it, thank you very much. Kevin: Of course bo.. uh. Victor. Marty: Kevin, can I speak with you over there? Kevin: Oh sure. 2 go behind a dress maker dummy Marty: Are you even seeing how Victor is acting? Kevin: Yeah. Marty: He's acting weird today. Category:Stuingtion Category:Movies Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Disney crossovers Category:Written Stories